FOL 1977 until 1981
by ilovexmas
Summary: This is my 1st FOL story and the main characters on it are BLAIR and MRS. GARRET. It focuses on the early Eastland years (from 1977 until 1981). It is a drama/hurt genre. I have included most of the characters from season 1 too, and have tried to be as accurate as possible. I am planning on writing more of the later years soon. I hope you enjoy it!


**FOL**

**The early years**

**Sept.1977.**12 year old Blair Warner could not believe her ears: her mother was doing it again! Monica Warner, a 32 year old socialite who loved nothing more than to spend her money frivolously was sending her own daughter away to another private school. The Warner clan was one of the richest in the America, people from new money "the nouveaux riches" who practically owned the country. Both David and Monica Warner had married young. They only had one daughter called Blair, a beautiful dark haired blonde girl they called "princess". They spoiled her constantly not realizing the damage they were doing by buying her love through presents instead of attention. Now at the tender age of twelve, Blair had grown into a bitter and bad tempered young lady.

"_**Mother I do not want to go to a different school**_**! **_**I hate having to make new friends all over!"**_said Blair tearfully. Monica just dismissed her. **"**_**Darling you are going to love it. I never got to travel anywhere when I was your age, so consider yourself lucky.", **_**"**_**well it is not as we were going to Europe**_**"** said Blair rolling her eyes. _**I wish we were still a family **__… _Blair had never fully recovered the fact that her parents have gotten divorced four years ago. David Warner, a tycoon, spent most of his time away on business trips. He had never remarried, which did not come as a surprise to Blair. He was a workaholic, who had very little time for his daughter, to her very chagrin. Monica Warner on the other hand could not get enough dates. _**She is sending me away so she can run away with her lovers**_thought Blair bitterly… **"**_**Are you packed yet honey?" "Yes, I am ready mother".**_

**Eastland school for girls**: Blair looked at the old fashion building in front of her. She loves her surroundings so far: there were tall trees all over the campus and the grass smelled fresh. Monica and her butler join her**. "**_**Henry you can leave the suitcases at the entrance", "Very well Madame".**_

Blair was still lost in thoughts when she feels her mother touch her **arm "**_**Honey are you ready to go to your new home", "As ready as I will ever will"**_ mumbles Blair. ….

**At the reception**: **"**_**This is my daughter Blair Warner, From the Warner industry. I believe you are expecting us"**_says Monica flashing her best smile. The receptionist: a pretty brunette who looks no older than twenty smiles at Blair. **"**_**Of course, I will take you to the headmaster. Follow me, please.**__" _

**In the living room**. Blair notices girls aged between 8 and 15 years old. Her eyes spot three young girls around her age: a tall, gorgeous dark haired girl looks at her with curiosity, she seems like she could be the leader of the group; Next to her stand two blondes: one is very pretty and smiles at her. The other one is wearing boy clothes and she smirks at Blair. **"**_**What poor taste in fashion"**_ thinks Blair glaring at her in disdain. Suddenly a chubby 10 year old girl burst into the room yelling **"**_**Tootie stop following me!**__"_ Next comes rolling in her skates an 8 or 9 year old black girl **"**_**But Nat I need to tell you what I v heard!" "Will you two stop gossiping?! Mr. Crouch will be there any minute!"**_The voice belongs to a 9 year old red haired with freckles.

As if on cue, a tall middle aged man walks into the room **"**_**Silence!"**_ The young receptionist approaches him **"**_** , this is Miss Warner the new student", "from the Warner industry"**_answers Monica with a fake smile.

The headmaster just nods and, ignoring Blair then turns to the gorgeous dark haired girl **"**_**Nancy, show your new roommate her room"**_, Then glaring at Blair **"**_**Welcome to Eastland! I hope you will adjust"**__. _Monica then blurts **"**_**Well, that went rather well!"**_ and kissing Blair on the cheek runs away as fast as possible leaving her daughter feeling utterly alone.

"_**Hi! I am Nancy and this is Sue Ann**_**, **_**we are both 12 years old and have the same classes"**_says the dark haired girl pointing to the pretty blonde who cannot stop smiling**. "**_**Hi and welcome to Eastland!"**_she says still grinning. Blair just nods. Nancy continues her introductions: _**"and for the rest of the group this is Cindy"**_pointing to the tomboy, **"**_**She is a year bellow us. Natalie is 10**__, _to the chunky girl**, **_**and finally Tootie + Molly are both 9 and the youngest**_** "**pointing the black and red haired little girls. Nancy then grabs Blair by the arm **"**_**Come on, let s show you to our room!"**_

**In the girls dormitory.** **"**_**Guess what everyone? I have just met the best looking boy you have ever seen!"**_exclaims Nancy with a dreamy look on her face. **"**_**Who is he? What does he look like?**_ Asks Sue Ann exited**. "**_**Like a boy Sue Ann"**_ says Natalie cheekily. **"**_**Ha you are so funny Nat!"**_ laughs Tootie heartily. **"**_**So what s his name anyway?**__"_ asks Molly impatiently. **"**_**His name is Roger and he looks just like a movie star!**__" _answers Nancy happily. Cindy then just blurts "_**Well I think all boys are idiots!**__"_ Glancing at her, Blair just replies **"**_**How would you know about it Cindy? You are probably into girls. I mean look at you, wearing guy s clothes, you are so unfeminine!"**_ Hurt by those cruel words, Cindy is almost in tears. Sensing her sadness Sue Ann goes to her defence, _**"Don't you dare come in here insulting people Blair?! Cindy is not into girls! She likes boys just like the rest of us ok! And if I hear another word I will punch your face!"**_ Cindy is really relieved and smiles to her best friend. Blair just shrugs and continues "_**Well Nancy thank your lucky stars that you are sharing the room with me. I am an expert when it comes to boys! Back at home I used to date all the best looking guys in town, in fact, I had my first date when I was ten!"**_** "**_**So young?!"**_ cry Natalie and Tootie in unison. Blair just smiles seductively. "_**Stick with me and I will show you the world!**__"_ She notices Sue Ann and Cindy glaring at her with disdain, while Natalie and Tootie are gaping. Molly and Nancy just look annoyed. "_**Great! They all hate me now! I have just managed to make enemies on my first day"**_….

**Sept. 1979**. Edna Garret, a plump attractive red haired lady in her early 50ies is singing happily to an old fashion song. _**"Moonlight Serenade…."**_ She works as a housekeeper for a very prestigious family. Martin Drummond, a widowed lawyer lives in a big mansion with his 13 year old daughter Kimberly and 2 adopted black boys. Kimberly goes to a private school for girls. Her adopted brothers go to a public school. **"**_**Mrs. Garret! Will is bugging me! Will you tell him to stop it?!**__"_ yells a black 8 year old little boy. Edna smiles with humour **"**_**Oh Arnold! You you're your brother won't harm you"**_Just then another black boy aged 13 runs down the stairs **"**_**if I catch you i will get you!" **_Arnold screams_** "Help me please, Mrs. Garret!"**_

At that moment a middle aged white man descends the stairs yelling "_**Will and Arnold will you two stop it?**__" _then looking around **"**_**Where is Kimberly?**__"_ As if on cue a white pretty 13 year old descends the stairs too. _**"Kimberly what happened to you?"**_ asks Edna Garret worried**. **_**"Don't worry Mrs. Garret! She ain't hangover!" **_Answers Arnold cheekily. **"**_**Oh Mrs. Garret, it is a very long story. The reason I am so tired is because Mr. Crouch had me making the costumes for the play and I barely had any sleep!**__"_ exclaims Kimberly**. "**_**Well what about the housemother?"**_asks Edna surprised. _**"She quit!"**_ says Kimberly nonchalantly. Edna thinks. _**"Well how about if I help you make the costumes? I am very good at knitting". "Would you? Great! Can Mrs. G**__a__**rret come to my school father then?"**_ pleads Kimberly**. "**_**Well, of course you can Edna. Just take the day off"**_ says Martin Drummond chuckling.

**Eastland school for girls**. Edna Garret and Kimberly Drummond stop in front of an old fashion building. They look around at the beautiful green landscape full of trees. **"**_**What a beautiful place Kimberly! When I was a little girl I used to dream of such a school!**__"_ exclaims Edna dreamily.

When Kimberly opens the door Edna cannot believe her eyes: the room is full of screaming girls who are running about the place like wild animals. **"**_**Hi guys! This is Mrs. Garret my housekeeper and she will help us with the costumes"**_ yells Kimberly at the top of her lungs. Edna is too chocked for words. Eventually she speaks up**: **_**"Is the room always that noisy in here?"**_ Kimberly laughs _"__**this is the rest time. You should see when it is really noisy!**__**"Well if I rest like that I would have a heart attack"**_ exclaims Edna humorously. She then whistles to get her attention. All of a sudden everyone stops and look at Kimberly: **"**_**Listen everyone! Mrs. Garret my housekeeper will help us with all the costumes ok?" Great!**__" _scream all the girls in unison. She introduces all the girls: _**"this is Sue Ann, Nancy, Cindy, Molly, Tootie, Nat, etc…Oh! I almost forgot: that s Blair!"**_ Edna then notices a lonely beautiful dark haired blond girl sitting in a sofa playing the guitar. She wants to shake hands with her, but the glumly girl completely ignores her. Edna is taken aback. She has never met such a rude person in her life. She shrugs and turns her attention back to the others. _**"Can you really make our costumes?**_ Ask all the girls. They start running again**.**_**" Girls! One at a time!**__" _screams Edna impatiently. Suddenly she sees smokes coming from behind the sofa **"**_**Fire!"**_ exclaims the housekeeper walking towards it. She cannot believe what she sees: the young rude dark haired blond is smoking like a chimney **"**_**Well, if you smoke like that you will damage your lungs"**_says Edna with a warning in her voice. Blair rolls her eyes **"**_**You know where I come from housekeeper know their places, "And where I come from so do little girls"**_answers Edna in a no nonsense voice. Suddenly there is a loud noise and a black little girl on rolls screams "_**Mr. Crouch is coming!"**_ ….. The room suddenly turns dead silent and Edna Garret sees a white haired middle aged man walk into the living room.

"_**What is that smell?! I can smell smoke!**__" _exclaims the headmaster. All the girls tremble, All except Blair who just smirks with her cigar in her hands. Edna walks over the rude blond and takes her cigars away from hands very quickly. Blair is very surprised by the gesture but does not know what to say. Nobody has ever done anything for her in her life and for a moment she feels remorse for having being so blatant to the kind red haired woman. Mr. Ckrock then approaches Edna. **"**_**You are not a girl!**__**And you are smoking!"**__**"What are you going to do?**__**Fire me?!"**_exclaims the good humoured housekeeper. On hearing those words Blair is astonished. Nobody has ever dared defied the headmaster. She looks at Edna with admiration. The headmaster just comments _**"funny lady!**__" _

As if sensing her, Edna approaches Blair who then becomes defensive. _"__**You should not have taken my cigar. I don't care if I get bailed!" "You don't but the mortician will"**_ answers Edna calmly. Once again, Blair is taken aback by the dynamic red haired lady and so is Edna by her. She looks into the young girl s eyes and sees vulnerability in them. Suddenly Blair runs away, leaving the housekeeper staring after her…..

**Later in the corridor.**Edna Garret is lost in thoughts. She paces in the school wistfully. _**"I wish I could stay and live here. This feels exactly home for me like Appleton."**_ Suddenly she hears screams coming from the girl s rooms: **"**_**You know Cindy you are a boy! Look at you and your masculine body! No wonder you don t have a boyfriend! Tell me, do you have a girlfriend?"**_says Blair hatefully. Cindy then walks towards the debutante and punch her into the face. Blair is so taken aback that she loses balance and falls down the floor. However, she quickly gets up and punches Cindy hard on the face, causing her to fall too. Soon the two girls are fighting hard. **"**_**Will somebody please help?**__" _ Tootie screams.

Blair is so furious she punches Cindy repetitively. Suddenly she feels strong arms holding her back and a voice she does not recognize at first. _**"You stop it right now young lady or I will teach you some manners**__" _says Edna firmly holding Blair with all her force. Surprised but angry the bad tempered blonde yells, **"**_**let go of me! You are hurting my arms! Cindy started!"**_ Mr. Crouch suddenly comes out of the blues "_**What is all the yelling I am hearing?**__ E_veryone stops moving .Edna releases Blair who then takes her chance and runs away tears running down her face. Everyone starts talking at once. The headmaster then notices Cindy lying on the floor. Edna Garret helps Cindy stand up. **"**_**Will somebody explain me why was Cindy on the floor?!**__" _asks Mr. Crouch. Nancy does the talking,_**"Kimberly s housekeeper saved Cindy from Blair s wrath"! They were punching each other and Cindy almost fainted!"**_ The headmaster looks curiously at the red haired older lady. _**"Is this true?" "Pretty much"**_ answers Edna calmly. Mr. Crouch looks at the housekeeper with admiration,_**" In that case this makes you the hero in our school and I also noticed how good you are with the girl s costumes. Would you consider applying for the new position as Housemother for those girls?**_Edna Garret is so speechless that it takes her a moment to reply. "_**Well, I will consider it. These girls certainly need discipline**__"._ She answers thinking of Blair. Mr. Crouch shakes hands with the dynamic red haired** "**_**Welcome to Eastland!"….**__._

**A week later.**Edna is packing her suitcases, ready to go to her new home. **"**_**I cannot believe you are leaving us Mrs. Garret"**_says Arnold almost in tears. The housekeeper just holds him._**"Honey, these girls need me"**_she says thinking about a particular bad tempered one. She had to get through Blair somehow. She could feel in her heart that the troubled girl needed her help. Mr. Drummond, Kimberly and Willis walked down the stairs to hug Edna**. "**_**It is time to start my new life!"**_

**Eastland school for girls.** Edna stops in front of the old building and knocks on the door. A young man opens it, smiling "_**You must be Edna. Welcome back to Eastland! Mr. Crouch has told me all about you"**__. _ Edna looks surprised. _**"And where is he?"**_** "**_**Oh I am sorry you did not hear the news: Mr. Crouch has been transferred to another school. It was a last minute arrangement. I hope you don t mind, but I am the new headmaster now"**_ Smiles the good looking young man, who is, at least 10 years younger. Edna shakes her hands flirting._" __**Of course I don t mind, you are a very young headmaster if you don t mind me asking your age?"**_

The young man laughs **"**_**Mr. Bradley is my name and thank you for the compliment. I am 33 years old and still a bachelor"**__._ Edna laughs humorously. _**"Let me show you to your new room"**__._ They walk past the girl s rooms and Edna sees Blair walking towards them. Suddenly the young girl spots her and stops to changes directions. **"**_**If I did not know better I would say she is trying to avoid me**__" _she thinks. ….

**In the girls room.** Blair is admiring herself in the mirror. She loves her reflection. In the two short years she has spent at Eastland, she has blossomed into a gorgeous teenager and she knew it. All the boys were crazy about her. The girls hated her though she thought with regret. **"**_**Who cares? I am the richest, most intelligent, accomplished girl at Eastland!**__"_ Just then Nancy walks into the room with Sue Ann and Cindy. "_**Don't you ever get tired of looking at yourself in the mirror Blair?"**_ Sue Ann then ads to the fuel: _**"by the way Blair, Guess who is the new housemother?**__" _Blair has an idea who it might be, but she does not want to admit it to herself so she just asks**,**_**" Who is it?**__" _ Cindy then exclaims happily _"__**it is Mrs. Garret and she is the new boss you so you better behave!"**_ Blair then blanches._**Why oh why of all the people her?! **_She thinks unhappily. She shrugs it off and returns to admiring herself.

**Later in the living room.**The first thing Edna notices is Blair and Cindy at each other throats again. She sights. **"**_**Well how would you like me to punch your face Barbie doll."**_ Says Cindy defiantly. "_**Listen boy you will never marry a man. Probably a girl if you are lucky"**_answers Blair in disdain. Edna sees how hurt Cindy is and she decides to take action before any more damage is done. _**"Blair you will apologize to Cindy immediately"**_she says firmly. Blair cannot believe her ears:_**"Me?! Apologize to that dirt of human being?!Never!**__" _she answers defiantly. Edna walks towards her**.**_**" you will do as told! It is about time somebody teaches you how to behave properly**__"_ she says with authority in her voice. Blair is furious: _**"How dare you talk to me like that?! You are not my mother! You are just a housekeeper!"**_Edna responds with a warning _**"lucky for you I am not your mother or you would be sitting over my knee by now**__". _Blair can feel her face become red and she lowers her eyes. Meanwhile Nancy, Sue Ann, Cindy, Molly, Natalie and Tootie are grinning. Blair composes herself and exclaims: _**"I will never apologize to Cindy! She just got what she deserves!"**_ Edna walks towards Blair menacingly. Blair backs up a little. The fiery red haired older lady says more firmly **"**_**If you do not apologize immediately you will have to assume the consequences and I mean it, I am in charge now and I can punish you if I have to!**__" _Blair sees all the faces smirking at her and red with humiliation lowers her head and says with a trembling voice "_**I am sorry"**__….._Feeling tears forming into her eyes she runs away hurriedly into the safety of her room, not without hearing the claps of several hands before.

**Alone in her room.**Blair sobs uncontrollably in her bed. She has never met such an infuriating person in her whole life. How dare this housekeeper talk to her like she had any rights? Nobody had ever told her what to do before (not even her own parents had ever grounded her in her 14 years and a half). "_**I hate her so much!"**_ she cries tears running down her face. Never before had she been this humiliated…..

**Meanwhile in the living room****.** Nancy, Sue Ann, Cindy, Molly, Natalie and Tootie cannot believe what they just witnessed. "_**Boy I have never seen anyone put Blair in her place before. Mrs. Garret really showed her!**__" _exclaims Nancy with pride**. "**_**Serves her right!**__"_ blurts Cindy happily. **"**_**Yeah, it was about time somebody taught her a lesson!**__"_ answers Sue Ann pleasantly. **"**_**Did anyone notice the look of surprise on Blair s face when Mrs. Garret told her off?**__" _comments Molly. **"**_**Sure did, she was furious!**_**"** say Natalie and Tootie in unison. The bell then just rings and it is time to go back to the classes.

**At the reception desk**. Edna Garret approaches the young receptionist tentatively. She clears her throat. **"**_**Excuse me but how long have you worked here?"**_ The young Brunette looks at her with interest. _**"Are you the new housemother? I wonder how long you will last**_** ", "**_**why? What happened to the last one?"**_ asks Edna with curiosity. The young woman looks around and seeing no one answers "_**Well, I should not be telling you this, but Miss Warner is responsible for it.**__"_ Edna listens with interest. _**"What do you mean?**__" _Whispering now **"**_**Well, it is none of my business but I heard how Miss Warner drove all the housemothers crazy with her bratty snotty attitude. She even had the headmaster believe they had done something bad to her, so that he ended up firing them one by one"**__. _Edna could not believe what she was hearing. **"**_**How old is Miss Warner?**__" _she then asks seriously. The young receptionist looks at Blair s files quickly. **"**_**Miss Warner will be 15 in a couple of months. Why?" "I am just curious but thank you**__." _replies the housemother taking the debutante s files away.

**Later alone in her room**. Edna Garret reads Blair s file with interest. The Warner industry is one of the biggest in the country. David and Monica Warner only have a daughter they call "Princess". _**It figures**_thinks Edna to herself. Attached with the files is an actual photo of the astonishing beautiful teenager and she is actually smiling. The housemother puts the file down and thinks hard. She had to do something to straighten the wild girl who was nothing but trouble.

**The next day in the living room.** **"**_**Roger is taking me to a secret place!"**_exclaims Nancy gushing. _**"So what else is new?!**__" _replies Blair rolling her eyes. **"**_**You are just jealous because Cindy got asked by the best looking guy out Blair!**__"_ blurts Sue Ann in victory. Blair glares at Cindy with envy. It was hard for her to believe the transformation that had taken place over the tomboy and she only had Nancy + Sue Ann to thank for it she thought glumly. Even little Molly, Natalie and Tootie had gotten dates but her! Just when she thought she had every boy at her feet they had started cancelling her one by one. Blair had an idea the girls were behind it, but she would not give them the pleasure to see her defeat.

The bell then rings, and 2 handsome boys walk inside. **"**_**Cindy! Sue Ann!"**_they rush over to their dates. Blair cannot stop her sarcasm. _**"Well isn't that sweet! The prince is taken the peasant to a dance!"**_ She says glancing at Cindy who then in returns replies: "**and **_**the nasty sister gets to stay at home doing the laundry!**__"_ At this moment Edna walks into the living room and greets everyone "_**Well hello boys! Girls have a good time!**__"_ then turning to Blair **"**_**come with me to the kitchen young lady"**__. _Tootie then exclaims "_**There is going to be trouble!**__" _Blair lowers her head and follows the housemother fearing the punishment that awaits her…

**In the kitchen****.** Blair just stands uncomfortably**. **_**"It looks like you take pleasure in insulting your classmates Blair. You leave me with no choice but to ground you. From now on you will work in the kitchen with me every day of the week after classes. There will be no dates and telephone calls until you learn how to behave like a proper young lady your age and not like a 3 year old,**__" _

Edna s voice is full of authority. Blair is almost in tears. _**"But I do not know how to do any kitchen work! I don t even know how to boil an egg!**__" _Edna glares at the girl and answers firmly **"**_**well it is about time you learn how about the facts of life. Sit down and start peeling the onions.**__" _Looking miserably Blair reaches for the knife and is about to cut the onion but hurts her finger instead. _**"Ouch!"**_ she blurts. Edna Garret takes a plaster and walks towards her. Suddenly Blair burst in tears. **"**_**What is it Blair?**__"_ she asks concerned. Still sobbing uncontrollably the young girl answers **"**_**I cannot do anything right. Everyone hates me here. I do not know how to be kind. I blew my chances of becoming anything wordy…**__." _Edna observes the tear faced teenage girl and her heart goes out for her. Blair cannot stop her tears and lowers her head in shame. _**"Please god, make me disappear….**__"_ She prays. Suddenly a very gentle hand lift her chin up and Blair sees kind blue eyes looking at her with intensity. **"**_**Blair, I want you to know that I am your friend"**_Says Edna in a soothing voice. Blair is so touched by the kind red haired housemother that she does not how to react. In her short life nobody had ever said anything this deep to her. She runs out of the kitchen crying, leaving Edna starring after her with great sadness…..

**In the girls rooms.** Blair is lying in her bed sobbing. The tender hearted debutante has never had anyone tell her right from wrong. Her parents had given to her every whim, so that now at almost 15 years old she considered herself a lost was now experiencing remorse "_**I am a very bad person. No wonder everyone hates me. I feel so alone. I have no real friends…**__.."_ She then thought of the new housemother who had taken an interest in her, and how she had been nothing but rude to her from day one. Blair was so ashamed of herself she thought she was going to burst. Just then Nancy walks in, and seeing Blair lying in her bed with her covers asks: "_**Blair, are you sick?**_" No answer. Thinking she is fast asleep Nancy leaves the room quickly and joins the other girls in the living room.

**In the living room**. Edna Garret is sitting in the sofa with some of the girls when she sees Nancy walk in. "_**Hey guys I think Blair is sick!**_**"** she then blurts. The housemother gets concerned _"__**What do you mean by sick Nancy?"**_**, **_**"Did she throw up or what?"**_ asks Natalie curious. **"**_**No but she is lying in bed sleeping"**_**, "**_**What if she just wants to take a nap?"**_ says Tootie innocently. Cindy, Sue Ann and Molly look very interested. **"**_**I think she just wants the attention"**_blurts Cindy meaningfully. Edna thinks to herself. _**Maybe I have been too hard on her. I meant to teach her the values of life but she needs more time.**_ The tender hearted housemother promised herself to go a little easier on Blair. She needs to guide her with nurture. Her biological parents had neglected her all those years and it was up to her now to raise her properly until it was too late. She had a plan. She would speak to the new headmaster about it. "_**Do not worry about Blair girls. She will be fine"**__. _Cindy sneers **"**_**like we care!**__" _ Edna glares at the tomboy. **"**_**You should not enjoy other people s trouble Cindy.**__"_ She then walks away. _**"Well if I did not know better I would say Mrs. Garret does care about Blair**__" _answers Nancy thoughtfully. None of them reply but Molly thinks hard, _**Nancy is right. Mrs. Garret has a weakness for troublemakers**_**…**

**Inside the headmaster s office.** **"**_**What can I do for you Edna?"**_smiles Mr. Bradley. _**"I came here to speak about Blair**__" _answers the housemother. _**"Blair? Oh you mean Miss Warner.**__" _Says the headmaster slightly surprised. He was new here, but he knew from reading her files and hearing the comments, that the pampered debutante was nothing but trouble. He cleared his throat. _**"What would you like to know about her?**__" _Edna continues "_**I know that she is an only child and that her parents are away very often. How long has Blair been at Eastland?**__"_ Mr. Bradley looks at her files again. **"**_**Let see. Miss Warner registered with us in September 1977 aged 12 and a half. She was born on December 31 of the year 1964 so she will turn 15 in three months. Why are you so interested in her anyway?**__" _Edna looks directly into the headmaster s eyes before answering: **"**_**Let's just say that I have a weakness for lost cases."**_From now on, the motherly housekeeper promised herself to keep an eye on the troubled young debutante.

**The next day in class.** Blair is sitting by herself during break when she sees Nancy, Sue Ann, Cindy, Molly, Natalie and Tootie approach her. _**Do they always have to stick together?**_she thinks exasperated. Cindy speaks first **"**_**Blair I hear you have been grounded by Mrs. Garret? So tell me, how does it feel like to work in the kitchen like Cinderella for a princess like you?"**_Sue Ann laughs **"**_**Looks like the tables have turned down on you.**__"_ Natalie and Tootie just stand there with smiles on their faces. Only Molly has kind words for Blair **"**_**Guys, just lay off her ok? She does not look very good today"**__. _Blair says nothing. She just wishes the earth would swallow her. _**"What is the matter Blair? Have you lost your tongue?**__" _sneers Nancy. Just then Edna Garret walks in **"**_**Come with me to the kitchen Blair, please.**__"_ The troubled girl follows her defeated. She waits for the ultimatum. _**"Blair please seat. Today you are helping me prepare the diner**__"._ Just then Blair blurts "_**Mrs. Garret I did not do anything. Cindy started it!**__" _The housemother answers gently "_**Blair I am not going to punish you again. I was just trying to help you before you get into more trouble. Anyway you are still grounded so help me with the vegetables**__**". "How long have you worked Mrs. Garret?**_ Blair asks with curiosity reaching for the potatoes,_** "Since I was 6 years old. Back then I used to make breakfast to all the farmers in Appleton."**_Replies the housemother slowly. Blair can feel her face go red with shame. At almost 15 years of age she could barely make her own bed and this kind woman had endured work at the tender age of 6. Edna watches Blair carefully before continuing "_**You know Blair. I was raised in a farm. I was the youngest of 5 children, so I had to grow up very fast. I left home when I was 18 to earn my own money in the city. There I entered as a nanny for a few years until I met my husband.**__ "__**We had 2 sons (who are now adults). I also worked as a nurse while my boys were still growing and my last job was as a housekeeper at the Drummonds. You know the rest." **_Blair is too ashamed to look into the housemother s eyes. Instead she grabs more vegetables and cuts them carefully. They work in harmony for a while until Cindy burst into the kitchen. When she sees Blair cutting vegetables she smirks at her. **"**_**Did you want to ask me something Cindy?**__" _interrupts Edna. **"**_**What? Oh yes! Mrs. Garret you will never believe it but the girls have asked me to go for "Harvard Queen" this fall! Isn't this great?!**__" _exclaims Cindy gushing. Blair cannot contain herself and burst into laughs. "_**What is so funny your majesty?!"**_ Ask Cindy ready to punch the debutante s face. Edna stops her on time. "_**Well Cindy. We are delighted to hear the good news, are we not Blair?**__" _giving her glare. _**"Well of course we are dear Cindy!"**_ Replies Blair sweetly. Cindy gives her a hateful look before leaving the room. Edna then sights deeply. **"**_**Why do you girls have to be at each other's throat all the time?" "We hate each other. That is why!**__"_ answers Blair bitterly. Edna places her hand into the troubled girl s shoulders. "_**Why do you have so much hate in you Blair, when you could love so much?**__" _ Blair does not know how to answer to that question, so she just lowers her head and looks down at the floor uncomfortably. Once again the maternal housemother lifts her chin up and says in a very gently voice._**"Blair I am here for you. You can tell me what is bothering you if you would like to confide in me"**__. _The tender hearted girl is so touched she can feel tears running down her face. Edna wipes her face with a tissue tenderly. That is all it takes for Blair who cries into her housemother arms quietly. _**"Cry all you want honey"**_says Edna holding her while stroking her hair.

Blair has never felt so secure in her life like she was feeling into her housemother s soothing arms. After what it seems like a while Blair composes herself. "_**Thank you for being here for me Mrs. Garret. I will never forget it**__." _She then leaves the kitchen very quickly but before she continues **"**_**I will see you tomorrow after classes!**__" _ Edna Garret watches Blair leave with a smile on her face. Good. She had gained the girl s trust.

**Later in the girl s room.** Blair is very happy today. She has found a friend in the kind red haired housemother. She promises herself to behave from now on. Nancy watches her closely. **"**_**If I did not know any better I would say you are delighted to work in the kitchen. Why?"**_Blair shrugs her shoulder. "_**Well. I never thought it would be so rewarding to cook for other people.**__"_ Nancy cannot believe her ears: a debutante doing maid work? What has Mrs. Garret done to Blair? Make her drink a magic potion? Suddenly the rest of the girls walk in to the room. "_**Hey guys you will never guess what! There is a new girl coming soon"**_they all cry in unison. _**"So? New kids come and go all the time.**__" _Replies Nancy impatiently. _**"Yes, but this one is poor. She is from The Bronx.**__"_ Answers Tootie. _**"Never judge people by their bank account Tootie.**__" _Says Molly wisely. Tootie and Natalie just roll their eyes. Leave it to the freckled haired girl to make such comments. "_**It should matter to you Blair. What do filthy rich people like you think about it?**__" _asks Cindy icily. Blair just shrugs her shoulder but she is very intrigued. She has never seen a poor person in her life.

Sue Ann interrupts, _**"We better do our homework or Mr. Bradley will kill us!"**_They all leave the room, except for Nancy and Blair. They study in silence, each of them lost in their own thoughts.

**January 1****st**** 1980.** 15 year old Blair is ecstasy. Yesterday was her birthday and Mrs. Garret had baked her favourite cake: chocolate to die for, full of richness; her parents had lavished her with tons of presents and her classmates had sung for her happy birthday. She and Cindy had made up. They were never going to be the best of friends, but at least they could be civil to each other. This was the start of a new decade to come: the disco era was gone so now it was time to rock and roll! Still wearing her party dress Blair walks down the stairs when she suddenly hears a loud noise. Right after that, a dark haired boy wearing jeans and a baseball cap burst in. **"**_**Ah, delivery boy is at the back door**__." _She says flashing her best smile. **"**_**Delivery boy?!**__"_ says the new kid who then takes the cap off and staring at her is a girl in pony tails. Blair gasps in shock. _**"Oh I am sorry but I thought you were a boy!"**_ The dark haired girl stands in front of Blair menacingly. _"__**I'll teach you not to call me a boy Barbie girl**__." _Just then Edna Garret comes out of the kitchen and observes the scene with curiosity. **"**_**Well at least I am not wearing last year jeans grease monkey!**__" _Answers Blair snobbishly. The dark haired girl is about to hit her when they hear a stern voice "_**Have I not taught you not to judge people upon appearances in the few months I have been here Blair?**__" _The debutante lowers her head and replies _**"I am sorry Mrs. Garret.**_**"** The dark haired girl stares amazed. Never for a moment did she think anyone would be able to humble this pampered princess, but apparently this red haired older lady held a strong influence over her. Edna Garret walks closely to the new girl.

"_**My name is Edna Garret but all the girls here call me Mrs. Garret. Welcome to Eastland!"**_** "**_**Hi I am Jo. Can I call you Mrs. G? I like to keep people s name short.**__ "_Answers the dark haired girl. The housemother takes an immediate like on this tomboy and decides she would make a good friend to the blond debutante. She had seen Blair grown very quickly in the last few months she had been here, but the pampered blond still needed more exposure to the real world and she felt sure that Jo was that person. Blair did not have any real friends and Edna could see that Jo was a very honest person who could be a good influence to her. Blair is also fascinated by the tough new girl. She has never met anyone from The Bronx and with such confident demeanour. She, on the other hand had always tried to make people believe she was over confident but it was only an act.

The bell rings and Jo sees all sorts of girls descend the stairs. Most of them walk in pairs. A black little girl and a chubby one stop in front of her. **"**_**Hi. My name is Tootie and this is my best friend Natalie**__." _Jo shakes hands with them. _**"Jo Polniaczek.**__" _Next come Sue Ann with Cindy. _**"Welcome to Eastland**__!" _a tall dark haired girl suddenly exclaims "_**Hey guys let s check our new rota for 1980!**__" _a red haired little girl with freckles goes to her and then says **"**_**Nancy the rota is different this year". "How?**__" _asks the tall dark haired.

"_**Well it looks like to me that you will not be rooming with Blair anymore, unless your last name happens to be Polniaczek.**__"_ On hearing her name Jo freezes. Not in this life was she ever going to room with this pampered Barbie doll. Over her dead body! Blair on the other hand was in ecstasy. She was thrilled to finally be rid of Nancy. She had never liked the boring girl who did nothing but talk about her dull boyfriend Roger. With Jo she was sure to get some entertainment**. **_**"There has to be some mistake here. Who is responsible for the rotas here anyway?"**_ asks Jo anxious. _**"I am**__."_ Replies Edna Garret to everyone s surprise. _**"But why Mrs. G?**__"_ asks Jo again. The dynamic red haired approaches Jo and answers calmly. _**"Because I believe that you and Blair will make great friends. She needs somebody like you in her life**__."_ The tender hearted debutante feels her heart grow warm at Mrs. Garret s wise and warm words. She loved the housemother very greatly. She had, from the first moment she set her eyes on the fiery red haired lady. Something about this intense person had made her feel at home straight away. Of course she had not known how to react to her feelings, so she had behaved the only way she knew: like a spoiled, pampered brat. Edna Garret had immediately seen through her though. She had spent her energy and time teaching her the real values of life and Blair had tried to absorb as much as she could. She owned this great lady who had been more of a mother to her than Monica Warner. Edna leaves the 2 girls alone to start on the menu.

"_**How come you don t have a best friend like the rest of the girls?"**_ Ask Jo curious. _**"I don t have friends, except for Mrs. Garret**__." _Says Blair sadly and Jo can hear the pain in her voice. _**"Yeah, Mrs. G seems alright for a housemother"**__, _Says Jo. **"**_**Look. I am sorry about insulting your fashion early on,**__" _apologizes Blair. **"**_**I apologize too.**__"_

**Later in the girls room.** Blair and Jo start unpacking their belongings when they hear giggles just outside their door. Natalie and Tootie walk in without knocking. _**"So what do you guys do around here for boys?**__"_ blurts Jo. _**"Just on time for the juicy topic Tootie!**__" _yells Natalie excited. Ignoring them Blair replies **"**_**don't worry I can fix you with someone your own type"**__. _Jo stands right in front of her with her arms folded. "_**And what is that supposed to mean princes Diane?**__" _ Natalie and Tootie are fascinated by the poor delinquent and the rich debutante interaction. Blair rectifies "_**I meant someone poor like you. I am rich so I date money. You are poor so you date average people"**__._ Jo face turns red with fury and she lunges at the rich debutante. _**"Listen Farrah for your information guys don t date angels in gold like you!"**_ Blair continues**.**_**" Well, lucky for you I happen to date the best looking guy in town. I am sure he can introduce you to someone.**__" _Jo then takes something out of her pocket. _**"What is that?**__" _asks Blair with great interest. "_**Oh it is just a fake ID so we can check out the bars in town.**__"_ Says Jo nonchalantly. Natalie and Tootie gape at them. _**"You are crazy! What if we get caught?"**_says Blair worried. _**"We will not, so stop being a wimp princess**__."_ Replies Jo. Suddenly the door opens and Edna Garret walks in. "_**Are you girls ok?"**_ she asks and immediately notices Blair guilty look on her face.

She knows something is wrong but she does not want to pressure her. Blair on the other hand can feel Mrs. Garret s glare at her and trembles inside. She hates deceiving her beloved housemother who has done so much for her. "_**Hello Mrs. G. We were just talking about double dating"**__. _Answers Jo mischievously. EdnastilllookingatBlairsays** "**_**great so you have decided to room and become good friends after all!"**_ "_**You bet!**__"_ answer Tootie and Natalie in unison. Sometimes Blair wondered if the 2 of them were separated at birth or what. The 4 girls run downstairs leaving Edna stare after them bemused. She was glad to see her Blair finally make friends. She could not imagine what it was like, growing up without brothers and sisters and she knew how much Blair had been deprived from a real family.

**Later at night in front of a bar.** Blair, Jo, Natalie and Tootie are standing in front of a sleazy bar. _**"We cannot go inside Jo. We are barely 15 years old + Nat & Tootie are 11 & 12. You have to be at least 18 to go by"**__, _says Blair trying to talk some sense into Jo. **"**_**For your information I am 14 and a half but both of us could past for 18 with some make up."**_ Answers Jo. "_**What about Tootie & Nat?" "They will wait for us outside.**__" _They open the door and amazingly enough nobody stops them. Sitting at the bar is a young good looking guy and Blair approaches him smiling. **"**_**Hello handsome. What is your name?" "You must be into beauty college right? You are wearing so much make up. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen blondie!"**_blurts the young man seductively. He says to Jo. "_**And you must be into law I believe. You look tough but could make a gorgeous lawyer baby.**__"_ The tough brunette glares at him before answering "_**Don't try any funny moves on me loser. I don t like sleazes.**__" _The handsome young man blushes but continues to flirt with Blair.

**Meanwhile in the housemother room.** Edna is reading a book when suddenly Nancy, Sue Ann, Cindy and Molly burst in. **"**_**Hello girls. What is the matter?**__"_ asks the housemother. _**"Mrs. Garret you will not believe it but Blair, Nat & Tootie have run away with the new girl!"**_blurts Nancy in panic. _**"What? Are you certain about this Nancy?**__"_ asks Edna now worried. Molly then clears her throat. _**"I overheard them about sneaking into some bar"**__. _Edna is really furious now. **"**_**I will not tolerate nonsense. I will drive into town immediately and will bring them back!"**_ The fiery red haired housemother runs down the stairs and outside. She jumps into her car and drives fast…..

**A while later**. Edna Garret is still driving, when suddenly out of the corner of her eyes she sees a white and black girl standing outside a sleazy bar. She stops the car in a hurry and run towards them._**"Natalie and Tootie!**__"_ screams the angry housemother. _**"We are in trouble!**__" _exclaims Tootie. _**"Make it double!**__" _answers Natalie. _**"Where are Blair and Jo?**__" _asks Edna concerned. Just then she hears familiar voices coming from inside. _**"For you information I am a Warner. Take your hands off me or I will sue you!"**_screams Blair.

The maternal housemother walks inside the bar immediately and yells. "_**If you don t take your hands off one of my girls I will take action!**__" _Blair and Jo scream in unison **"**_**Mrs. Garret! What are you doing here?" "Get into the car immediately girls. I will deal with you later.**__"_ Says Edna sternly. The young man takes something out of his pockets and speaks up **"**_**Police! You have the right to remain silent. We are taking you and those under aged girls with us…."**_

**At the police station.** The 4 girls are standing looking down at the floor while their furious housemother paces. Finally she exclaims **"**_**How could you girls be so stupid to steal a van and pretend to be 18 years old?! You are the oldest one Blair, so you should know better. I am very disappointed in you young lady.**__"_ Blair then burst into tears "_**I am very sorry Mrs. Garret**__." _Jo decides to interrupt "_**Don t blame Blair Mrs. G, please. It is my fault. I am the one who talked them into following me". "Don't try to take the blame off Blair Jo. You are new here. Blair is not and she should be more mature and set the example for the younger girls**__." _Just then 2 officers walk into the room. _**"Are you Edna Garret?" "Yes, officer?**__"_ answers the fiery red haired lady. **"**_**We will release the girls into one condition. You will be in charge of them until they learn how to stay out of trouble.**__" _ Edna nods. "_**Very well sir. I am like a mother to them anyway.**__" _Satisfied the 2 officers make her sign papers and leave. The fiery housemother turns to face the girls. **"**_**You have heard girls. From now on there will be discipline. You are grounded for 6 months. As part of your punishment the 4 of you will be working into the kitchen with me until the school year is over and there will be no dating either. Is that clear?**__" _She says looking directly at Blair. "_**Yes mam'!**__" _exclaim the girls in unison**.**_** "Good. Get into the car now**__." _ Says Edna very calmly. The girls rush quickly in the direction of the car, followed closely by Mrs. Garret.

**Inside the Eastland cafeteria**. Edna Garret and the 4 girls are sitting at a table. _**"Of course there will be other changes too. For instance the 4 of you will have to share a room, meaning the privilege of having just a roommate is over."**_ Jo blurts defiantly. **"**_**There is no way I am sharing a room with 2 babies!"**_Edna glares at her. **"**_**For your misfortune you will have to young lady.**__**You think you can come in here and change the rules?**__**I do not think so."**_**Just then Blair exclaims "**_**But I have never had the advantage of sharing a room with more than one person.**__**After all, I am a Warner and I am used to some special privilege….."**_ It takes only a severe glance from Edna Garret to shut up the pampered debutante who lowers her head. Tootie and Natalie are ecstasy though. They have never shared a room with older girls._**"Well I am sure it will be fun!"**_says Natalie cheekily. **"**_**Sure! We can learn a lot from older girls!**__" _says Tootie very excited. Jo and Blair look at each other and roll their eyes.

They all follow Mrs. Garret to their new room. _**"Is this supposed to be some joke?**__**Where are the beds?**__"_ asks Jo worried. Edna grins at her "_**I forgot to mention that you will be sleeping into camping bags tonight. Tomorrow we will move your beds here. Goodnight!"**_

**In the girl s new room**. Blair suddenly burst into tears. Natalie has been observing the pampered debutante a lot lately and she had come to the conclusion that she had misjudged Blair. Over the 2 years she had known her, she had disliked her very much (partly because Blair has always been nasty to Cindy, who was Natalie s second best friend) and partly because the beautiful blond was full of herself. But seeing her vulnerable side, her heart went out for her. Suddenly Natalie walks towards Blair and takes her hand. **"**_**Blair I am very sorry for not having being a good friend to you all those years. I want you to know that I am here for you now and so it Tootie**__." _The little black girl takes Blair s hands too saying, **"**_**Forgive me Blair for having hated you too, but you were so nasty to everyone I could not bring myself to like you. Watching you closely though, you are not so bad!**__" _The 3 of them do a group hug. Jo observes the scene growling. She has never been fond of mushing. Blair then dries her tears and says **"**_**I apologize to all of you for having being such a pain!"**_ The tough new girl replies exasperated **"**_**I hate to interrupt this sentimental scene but can we make a move here?**__" _ The 4 girls finish unpacking their belongings. A little while later they fall asleep in their camping bags.

**Meanwhile in Mrs. Garret room.** Edna is thinking hard. She was going to have to get used to her new life. It had been a long time since she had been a mother. Her 2 sons were 28 and 31 years old now, and she was almost 52. She had always longed for a girl and she knew, from day one that Blair was meant to be the daughter she never had, but never in her wildest dreams did she think she would have 4! Blair, Jo, Natalie and Tootie were as different as day and night and she knew she had a tough road ahead of her. She sights and finally decides to go to bed. Tomorrow would be another day, so maybe things would become clearer…

**The next day in the cafeteria.** Nancy, Sue Ann, Cindy and Molly approach the 4 troublemakers. _**"Looks like your life as a princess is over Blair.**__" _The voice belongs to Nancy. **"**_**I guess there will be no more boys for you in your life, so how about if you join a convent?"**_asks Sue Ann innocently. Cindy and Molly burst into laughs. The blond debutante stands in front of them ready to punch their faces when Jo interrupts. **"**_**Let me handle this princess.**__**Where I come from we beat the hell out of them!"**_ Just then a stern voice they all recognize so well "_**Jo Polniaczek**__! __**Come with me immediately!**__**I will show you some manners!"**__**"There is going to be trouble!"**_ say in unison Natalie and Tootie. The tough brunette joins their housemother. **"**_**More like our prison ward now!"**_ She thinks to herself.

"_**Jo Polzianeck! Is this how a young lady behaves?**__"_ asks Edna Garret giving her a stern look. **"**_**But Mrs. G, those girls were bugging Blair! They are such snobs I could punch their faces!"**_exclaims the brunette defiantly. The maternal housemother puts her arms around the girl s shoulder and says _**"Blair is a lot tougher than you would think. But I am happy to know how concerned you are about her welfare."**_Jo looks onto her housemother s eyes before responding, **"**_**You really care about her, Mrs. G, don t you?" **_** "**_**More than you can imagine Jo. When I 1**__**st**__** came to Eastland Blair was like a wild child with no manners and so needy for love. She was rude to me at the beginning but that was just an act. Underneath her snobbish appearance Blair hides a very tender heart. I love her very much and for me she is the daughter I never had.**__" _Says Edna tenderly. "_**Blair loves you too Mrs. G.I can tell. And you are right about the princess: she is definitely more than meets the eyes."**_Says Jo humorously. They laugh heartily and walk arm in arm towards the rest of the girls. Jo then puts her apron and joins Blair, Natalie and Tootie.

**Spring 1980.**It is Natalie s 13th birthday and the chubby girl is thrilled. She was a teenager now, finally! Mrs. Garret, Blair, Jo and Tootie walk toward her singing "_**Happy birthday to Natalie!**__" _ Each one of them had a present for her. From Mrs. G she got a fantastic lemon cake; Blair gave her an expensive golden necklace; Jo gave her a music watch and finally her best friend Tootie gave her the best gift of them all: a diary. Natalie s biggest ambition was to become a writer. Only Tootie had known her biggest desire, of course. In the few months they had spent grounded, the 4 of them had become tighter than ever, and Mrs. Garret was now considered the girl s new mother. Every time one of them did something bad, the headmaster would go straight to the housemother, so that she could have a word with them. Natalie approaches the young debutante tentatively. **"**_**So Blair, now that I am a teenager maybe you can introduce me to some older men?"**_ The beautiful blond girl looks at Natalie surprised before responding. **"**_**But Nat, you are still very young. Wait a few more years and your time will come." **_**" **_**Boys are a waste of time Nat**__." _says the tough brunette. "_**How would you know Jo? You have never dated one, but Blair has and lots.**__" _ Says the chubby teenager hurt. _**"But Nat, you don t need boys when you have me.**__" _Says Tootie feeling left out. _**"Tootie you are almost 12 years old so you should know by now that when you hit your teens you have desires."**_Answers Natalie impatiently.

Tootie feels rejected and wishes she could be as old as the girls. **"**_**Just because I am a year younger than you does not give you the right to look down on me!"**_ She storms out of the room.

**Meanwhile in Mrs. Garret s room**. Tootie walks tentatively towards her guardian. **"**_**Mrs. Garret. The girls treat me like a baby just because I am the youngest and that is not fair!**__" _she whines. Edna puts her arms around the wiping little black girl. **"**_**I know it is not fair Tootie but things change when you reach your teens. You are 11 years old and your best friend turned 13 today." "But I will be 12 in August, does that not mean anything?"**_whines Tootie. The housemother sighs. "_**You are still underdeveloped darling, but next year you will blossom, trust me. Your time will come too.**__"_

**Later in the cafeteria.**Edna Garret walks towards her 4 troublemakers. **"**_**Girls, I have a surprise for you. Since it is Natalie s 13**__**th**__** birthday today I have decided to stop your punishment. You have worked very hard those past few months so I think it is only fair for you to get back to your activities, such as dating, meet friends etc.**__" _ Blair, Jo, Natalie and Tootie cannot believe their ears. **"**_**Are you saying we are free now?"**_asks Natalie happily. Edna nods. The girls run towards her for a group hug.

**Later that night in the girls room**. Blair is admiring herself in the mirror. Jo rolls her eyes exasperated. _**"Would you stop it princess? You might break the mirror." " Hee hee hee! You are so funny Jo!**_" Natalie is laughing hard now. The blond debutante gives them a disdainful look and replies. **"**_**You are all jealous because you cannot get a decent date like me." "Jealous of losers like your new guy?**__"_ blurts the tough brunette. _**"Oh please, why don't you just introduce me to a beau too.**__" _Whines Tootie. Blair places her arms into the little girl s shoulder. "_**Slow down Tootie. Your time will come." "Blair, why are you talking like Mrs. Garret?**__" _asks Tootie. The debutante just smiles. **"**_**She must be brushing up on me, I guess.**__" _Jo is concerned. "_**Just be careful princess. I hear this guy has got a bad reputation." "Like you?"**_ Laughs Blair. The tough girl stands in front of her ready to punch her. **"**_**Don't push it princess if you do not want to her up with a black eye**__." _Natalie and Tootie take Jo by the arm. **"**_**Blair is only kidding Jo, right Tootie?**__" _says Natalie. "_**Right, Na**__t." _answers the little girl. The beautiful debutante shrugs them off. _**"Well, I am off now .Goodbye!"**_

**Around midnight .** Edna Garret is reading a book when she hears a noise coming from downstairs. Thinking it might be an intruder she takes a bat and walks slowly down the stairs. Suddenly she hears someone cry softly. She turns on the lights and gasps. Blair is standing with her clothes all ripped off. _**"What happened to you Blair?**__" _says Edna taken the weeping girl in her arms. Blair just cries silently. The maternal housemother strokes her hair while murmuring into her ears. **"**_**Sh. It is alright to cry baby**__." _She then lifts the girl s chin up to look into her eyes. **"**_**Oh Mrs. Garret I feel so dirty now**__." _Blair sobs uncontrollably. The guardian s heart stops beating. Who did this to her girl? Somebody was going to pay very dearly for causing the tender hearted girl so much pain. She hugs Blair very tightly.

"_**Honey you have to tell me who did this to you and what exactly happened.**__" _The tearful girl puts her head in Edna s chest and answers. **"**_**I cannot. I am too ashamed for words.**__" _ The fiery red haired woman holds Blair s face while speaking **"**_**Darling, there is nothing to be ashamed of. You are very precious to me and if that boy forced himself into you I will make him pay.**__" _The tender hearted blonde lays her head into her guardian s chest and continues to cry. They hear someone descend the stairs and Jo walks in. When she sees their guardian holding Blair like a baby she blurts. "_**What is wrong with her Mrs. G?**__" _ Edna slowly turns her face towards the tomboy and answers. **"**_**Blair s date did something to her. We have to find Mr. Bradley and tell him everything immediately.**__"_

Jo feels her face go red from anger and explodes "_**did Chad touch her? Wait until I get my hands on him the bastard!"**_ Her guardian warns her. **"**_**Watch your language young lady. I will not tolerate brutality here.**__" _The tough brunette is furious: "_**But Mrs. G what if he raped her?"**_ Edna lifts Blair s face to look into her eyes. "_**Did Chad hurt you baby?**__" _The blond girl cries softly before answering: **"**_**Lucky for me**_** I **_**escaped before anything happened but he did try to force himself into me.**__" _Jo storms: **"**_**That s it. I am going after him to break his neck!**__" _Edna holds the girl back firmly. **"**_**You are not going anywhere young one. You just take Blair and put her in bed for me ok?**__" _ The tough brunette relents. "_**You are the boss Mrs. G**__." _The maternal housemother lifts Jo s face and plants a kiss on her cheek. **"**_**That's my girl! Now go upstairs with Blair.**__"_

**Early the next day in the headmaster s office.** Edna tells Mr. Bradley the whole story. **"**_**Well it should not come to you as a surprise Edna. We all know that Miss Warner is a tease.**__" _The fiery lady explodes **"**_**That is the most insensitive remark I have ever heard Mr. Bradley. We are talking about one of my girls here.**__" _The headmaster smiles politely. **"**_**Edna, everyone knows how you have taken a particular interest in the Warner heiress but you are not her mother.**__" _ The housemother is furious "_**Mr. Bradley. Blair, Jo, Natalie and Tootie are the daughters I never had, and besides I am much more of a mother to Blair than her biological one. Blair loves me and trusts me blindly.**__"_ The young headmaster nods. **"**_**We all know how much you love Miss Warner and I would not be surprised if you decided to adopt her, but that is not the point. Monica and David Warner will take care of their daughter. Case closed**__." _ Edna goes ballistic. "_**Just tell me, Mr. Bradley: where were her parents the last 7 months I have been here? Who took care of Blair when she needed guidance and support?"**_ The headmaster dismisses her. "_**I will put an appeal on Chad but Miss Warner will have to face house arrest for a while. Is that clear?**__" _ The housemother nods. **"**_**Very well Mr. Bradley. Thank you."**_

**Later at night in the girls dormitory.** Edna Garret enters the girl s room without knocking. Blair is reading a book, Jo is doing homework, Natalie is writing on her new diary and Tootie is listening music on her Walkman. The guardian walks towards the young debutante. **"**_**How do you feel today honey?**__" _Blair smiles tenderly at her confidante**. "**_**Much better thanks to you. Thank you Mrs. Garret**__." _Edna turns serious "_**You do realize that I am going to have to ground you Blair but it is for your own good.**__" _The blond girl lowers her head. "_**I understand.**__" _The maternal woman lifts the young girl s face. **"**_**I only want what is best for my girls."**_Jo looks uncomfortable at the mushy scene in front of her and rolls her eyes. Blair might be a spoiled princess but she has a soft heart. Her princess was a brat with a golden heart. Tootie and Natalie also watch the interaction between their guardian and the pampered debutante. They do not feel jealous. They know the 2 of them share a closer bond and that Blair needs Mrs. Garret far more than any of them. Edna Garret kisses each of her girls on the cheek before wishing them a good night sleep.

**Summer 1980.** It is Tootie s 12th birthday and she is thrilled. She may not be a teenager yet, but at least she was not a little girl anymore. Her 3 best friends and her guardian have made her day very special. Mrs. Garret has baked a banana cake for her, Blair bought her a perfume, Jo gave her a dictionary and Natalie her very best friend has brought her the very late of Michael Jackson vinyl. Jo had turned 15 last month (right after Natalie s birthday) Not wanting to make a big fuss about it, the tomboy had decided to spend it at her old neighbourhood. Tootie on the other hand had invited most of her friends and was planning to have DJ organize a small disco in her honour. _**"So you are a big girl now Tootie!**__"_ says Blair embracing the birthday girl. **"**_**Does that mean you are going to introduce me to older man like you were supposed to with Nat?**__" _asks Tootie innocently. "_**Tootie Tootie Tootie. You have not developed yet. Enjoy your childhood while you can**__."_ Answers Blair**. "**_**The princess is right kid. What is the rush?"**_Jo says. Natalie puts her arms on her best friend s shoulder. **"**_**Stick with me and I will introduce you to handsome boys!"**_

**In the early evening at the Eastland disco.** Nancy, Sue Ann, Cindy and Molly walk towards Blair, Jo, Natalie and Tootie. **"**_**Happy birthday Tootie!**__" _exclaims Nancy. "_**So how does it feel like being 12?**__" _asks Sue Ann. **"**_**12 years old looks good on you Tootie.**_"The voice belongs to Cindy. _**Do they always have to be so bitchy?**_ Blair interacts. **"**_**Since when have all of you become so nosy?**__" _Molly becomes defensive. "_**We didn't mean anything Blair.**__" _The debutante mumbles. **"**_**I'll bet**__." _Natalie and Jo take Tootie by the arm and off they go to the dance floor. **"**_**Since when have you become Tootie s nanny Blair?**__**Did you know that Natalie & Tootie hated you before Jo arrived?**__**They told me how they would not be caught dead going near a prissy bitch like you!"**_ Says Cindy with scornfully. Blair blanches before answering. "_**I already know that Cindy. The question is, why do you still hate me so much? I know I have been horrible in the past but I am not the same person I was before Mrs. Garret arrived**__." _Cindy says scornfully. **"**_**Mrs. Garret used to hate you too Blair. Remember how she was on my side when you punched me? You got punished and not me."**_ The tender hearted blond is almost in tears. "_**What have you done to her Cindy?"**_ interrupts Jo suddenly joining Blair s side. "_**That's just between Blair and me Jo, so back off.**__" _ Bursts Cindy. **"**_**There are no secrets between the princess and me.**__"_ The tough brunette puts her arms on the debutante s shoulders. She feels Blair trembling. "_**Blair what is wrong?**__" _The blond girl is pale. "_**Cindy just told me how Mrs. Garret used to hate me."**_Jo makes a human effort to control her temper and gives Cindy a dead glare. **"**_**Mrs. G loves you Blair. She told me so. Cindy is just jealous of the unique relationship you share with our guardian.**__"_ The tender hearted blond looks into Jo s eyes searching for the truth. **"**_**Are you telling me the truth Joe?**__" _The tomboy smiles at her. **"**_**I think Mrs. G would adopt you if she could. You are the daughter she never had Blair.**__" _ The blond girl hugs Jo. **"**_**Thank you Joe. You are one true friend.**__" _ Jo is surprised by the tender gesture. "_**You are welcome I guess."**_They walk arm to arm towards the dance floor.

**January 2d 1981****.** 16 year old Blair Warner opens the main Eastland door. "_**Hi everyone I am back! Happy new year and happy birthday to me I guess!**__" _ Edna Garret comes out of the kitchen smiling: "_**Happy 16 darling and happy 1981!**__" _ They hug. A moment later Jo, Natalie and Tootie run down the stairs excited: **"**_**Is the princess back yet?**__" _ The voice belongs to Jo. "_**I am here grease monkey! Did you miss me?"**_ The tomboy just grins at the debutante. **"**_**Happy birthday Blair and happy to see you!"**_exclaim Natalie and Tootie in unison. "_**Girls, I have backed a cake in Blair s honour so come into the kitchen and let s celebrate!"**_ They hear their guardian say. **"**_**Great! I am starved!"**_and Jo runs into the kitchen.

**Later into the girl s room****.** Blair starts unpacking all her suitcases. She had been gone for almost 2 weeks and she was glad the holiday seasons were over. She liked spending time with her parents but she had missed her friends so much. Her Eastland family had become so important to her she could not imagine life without them….. She smiled tenderly at Natalie and Tootie who were now the little sisters she never had. As for Jo, she was like her soul mate. Never in a million years did she think the tough girl would get to like her. _**We are complete opposite but we complement each other**__. _Jo caught her staring at her with a puppy look on her face. **"**_**What is with the goofy expression on your face princess?**__" _Blair blushes lightly and finishes unpacking. Suddenly a bottle of champagne falls out of the debutante s suitcase. **"**_**Is that booze?**__" _asks Natalie jumping next to Blair. **"**_**Blair you know we are not allowed to have alcohol in the dorms**__" _answers Tootie for her. "_**So what are you going to do? Run to Mrs. G like a baby?**__" _says Jo. "_**I am not a baby! I am 12 years old!"**_whines the black girl. _**"Guys I have an idea. How about we have a pyjama party?"**_ says the pretty debutante. **"**_**I love parties!**__" _Says Tootie excited. **"**_**Sorry Tootie but only teenagers are invited, not little girls like you**__." _The voice belongs to Blair. "_**If you do not invite me I will tell Mrs. Garret on you!**__"_ screams Tootie hurt. **"**_**Tootie be a good kid, will you?**__"_ Natalie takes her by the arm. "_**If you tell Mrs. G on us I will punch your face so hard you wish you were not**__**born**__!" _threatens the tough brunette: " **"**_**No reason to get violent Jo, ok?**__" _The blond debutante takes her arm. "_**You whisper a word I will make sure you wear diapers again!"**_Jo is furious with the black girl. _**"Ok, I will not say a word**__." _Tootie is now in tears. Just then Mrs. Garret walks in. **"**_**Girls, I need you in the kitchen.**__" _They all follow the guardian except for the black little girl who eyes the bottle of champagne. She takes a sip of it, decides she likes the taste and slowly drinks the content of the bottle.

**Meanwhile in the kitchen.** Blair, Jo and Natalie are preparing lunches when they hear Tootie singing at the top of her lungs. They leave everything and run back the stairs and into their room. Lying on the floor with an empty bottle is the black little girl. "_**Hi guys! Surprised?**__" _Blair is very worried. **"**_**Tootie, please do not tell me you drank my whole bottle of champagne?**__" _ Tootie grins at her**. "**_**Yes! And it was very tasty!**__" _ Natalie trembles. Jo just stands uncomfortable and Blair is terrified.

As if on cue, they hear the housemother calling after them. **"**_**Girls, the work is not done yet!**__" _Edna Garret walks inside the girl s room and when she sees the spectacle that awaits her, she screams. "_**What is the matter with Tootie?!"**_Natalie tries to joke. **"**_**She fainted?**__" _The fiery lady glares at the 2 older girls. **"**_**Blair and Jo, I want an explanation**__." _Blair is too petrified to speak so Jo blurts. **"**_**Tootie is not feeling too well Mrs. G. That is all**__." _Edna looks directly into the debutante s eyes. **"**_**Now tell me the truth Blair.**__"_ The blonde girl answers calmly. **"**_**Tootie is drunk Mrs. Garret.**__"_ The guardian is livid. **"**_**What do you mean drunk?! Whose bottle is that anyway? You girls know alcohol is prohibited at Eastland.**__" _Natalie then says. **"**_**Blair only wanted to share her souvenirs with us.**__" _The look the debutante receives from her guardian is a deadly one. "_**You brought this bottle of champagne with you Blair?! Have you lost your mind?!Are you 16 or 6? How could you be so irresponsible?! Your job is to look after your younger friends and not to get them into trouble! I have never been more disappointed in you. I do not want to see you for a while.**__" _Edna grabs Tootie and takes her to the bathroom to help her out. _**"Hey Mrs. G is not all of Blair s fault. Nat and I are to blame too.**__" _Jo follows them into the bathroom. **"**_**Forgive me for getting you the blame with Mrs. Garret**__." _Natalie voice is full of remorse. **"**_**It does not matter Natalie. I have just lost the best friend I ever had….**__"_ Her guardian s words are cutting through the debutante s heart like a knife: **I do not want to see you for a while…**_**"I am so sorry princess**__."_ Jo comes out of the bathroom and takes Blair in her arms. "_**I have never felt so miserable in my whole life Joe….**__"_ The tender hearted blonde cries into the brunette s arms. **"**_**It is ok baby…**__.."_ Natalie is so touched by the tender scene. Her 2 older friends are normally at each other's throat. She joins them for a hug group.

**Hours later when everyone is asleep.** Blair cannot fall asleep. She is devastated by Edna s rejection towards her. She had lost her best friend and confidante and she was not sure she would ever be able to recover. Her heart aches and she cries softly. _**"How can I ever face her again? What will become of my life now?**__"_ Blair relieves the moment they 1st met. How intrigued she had been by the fiery lady and how she had tried to defy her. The new housemother had managed to put the pampered blonde in her place though. After that, they broke the ice and had become the best of confidantes. Tears are falling down Blair s face and she sniffs**.**_**" Do not cry princess.**__"_ Jo s voice is barely audible. "_**She hates me now Joe."**_ Blair is crying hard now. _"__**Ss. Go back to sleep**__." _Natalie is wide awake to. She feels so remorseful about the situation. She should have known that the pampered debutante could not take any kind of rejection. Especially not coming from their housemother she loved to bits. Tootie was fast asleep. She had been sick all night. Now she was snoring like a bull. Natalie sights and closes her eyes. Soon afterwards everyone is sound asleep.

**In the housemother room****.** Edna is wide awake too. She can still see the debutante s face in her head. How remorseful she had looked. Blair had not even tried to defend herself. She just stood with her head bend down, while she had lectured her severely. She sights. She could not hide the fact that one of her girls had deceived her deeply. She had trusted Blair to act more maturely but the pampered debutante had gone back to her wild days. _**"Why did I spend so much energy and effort on my girl if she does not listen to any of my advices?"**_ The fiery lady is too angry to forgive her. Instead she decides to go to sleep. Tomorrow will be another day.

**A week later.**The girls are busy with exams and homework. Things have almost gone back to normal, except for Blair and Edna. Her guardian was still giving her the cold shoulder and the blonde girl had lost her appetite. Jo decides she would talk to their housemother later this afternoon. She could not stand to look at Blair's unhappy face any longer: The tender hearted girl looked lost, she had even stopped going on dates. The tough brunette knew if she kept this on she would make herself sick.

**In Edna s bedroom a few hours later.**** J**o knocks on her guardian s door. _**" What is bothering you Jo?"**_The brunette walks towards Edna. "_**Can I talk to you about Blair Mrs .G?**__"_ The fiery lady becomes impatient. **"**_**I do not have time now Jo. I have to cook diner for 100 people tonight**__." _The tomboy explodes. **"**_**Since when do you not have time for one of your girls Mrs. G? Blair is devastated! She won't eat. She won't go out. All she does is study now.**__" _Edna is exasperated. **"**_**Well at least studying will keep her out of trouble. I am sorry Jo but I am very busy now."**_The tough brunette glares at her guardian and leaves her room exasperated.

**Early that night in the girl s room.**_**"Hey Blair, how about we all go to the movies?**__" _The blonde girl shakes her head. "_**Thank you for the invitation Jo but I would rather go for a walk. I need some fresh air.**__"_ Jo is concerned. **"**_**Alone? Let me go with you, please?"**_ Blair shakes her head again. **"**_**I need to be alone Jo, please?**__" _Jo nods. "_**Alright princess but do not stay out too long or the wolves might get you.**__"_ The debutante rolls her eyes and leaves.

**Outside near Eastland school for girls.**Blair walks, enjoying the fresh air at night. She remembers very vividly her early years at Eastland. How she had transformed from a pampered brat into a decent young lady thanks to her housemother. Tears are forming into her eyes. Suddenly she hears someone laughing. She shrieks when she realizes who the intruder is…..

**Around midnight.** Jo, Natalie and Tootie return from the cinema. _**"Where is Blair?"**_ Asks Edna Garret surprised. **"**_**Are you saying she has not returned back from her walk yet?**__" _Jo begins to panic. _**"But i thought she went to the cinema with the 3 of you.**__" _Answers Edna "_**No, Mrs. G. Blair is still too devastated to go anywhere. She wants to be left alone.**__" _Jo s voice cut through Edna s heart like a warning. "_**Oh god if something bad happens to that child it will be my fault.**__"_ The remorseful red haired lady is now in tears**." **_**Let's go out and search for her. I have a bad feeling.**__"_ Jo is out of the door in seconds, followed by the 2 younger girls and their housemother.

**Meanwhile not far way.****"**_**Chad, stop it. I mean it!**__" _Blair panics. _**"I only need a kiss baby."**_The young man stumbles towards the blond girl. **"**_**Chad you are drunk! Let me go. Do not touch me!**__"_ Blair screams. "_**Don't you dare touch my girl or you will have to face the consequences!"**_The tender hearted girl has never been so happy to hear the voice of her beloved housemother. "_**Mrs. Garrett?**__" _Blair is relieved. _"__**What is your problem old lady? I have got a gun in my pocket and I will put a trigger on you if you do not disappear!**__" _Chad takes a gun out of his jacket. _**"Over my dead body!**__"_ yells the blond girl and she places herself in front of her guardian._**"Blair, please!**__" _Yells Edna but it is too late. Chad pulls the trigger and the blond girl falls down the floor. _"__**What have you done with my baby you bastard!"**_screams Edna like a lioness in agony. **"**_**Blair, please open your eyes**__." _ The tender hearted lady takes the blond girl s head into her hands tenderly. **"**_**I am here baby. I will always be here for you.**__" _she kisses and crawl her into her arms. Meanwhile they hear the police sirens into the night. After witnessing the scene, Jo, Natalie and Tootie had gone for help and come back with the paramedics. The police had immediately handcuffed Chad and taken him into custody. Edna Garret is still holding Blair and joins her inside the paramedics van, never leaving her

**At the hospital.**The paramedics rush Blair with Edna into the emergency room. The doctor and nurses look at the fiery lady. "_**Are you the girl s mother?**__" _Edna answers without thinking. **"**_**Yes, I am. Please do not let my little girl die."**_ They nod at her**. "**_**Please wait outside Madam**__." _ The maternal woman cannot let go of Blair. _**"Please, let me stay with her? She needs me."**_ The nurses smile. "_**You can talk to her. People in comma can sometimes hear you."**_ Edna is in tears. **"**_**Thank you**__." _ Once they are alone, Edna starts speaking. **"**_**Once upon a time there was a lonely red haired lady looking for a very special little girl she could call her own. She then took a job as a housemother at a prestigious school where she met the worst behaved teenage girl she had ever seen in history. The lady decides to educate the young girl by teaching her a lesson or two. They defy each other at first, but they eventually break the ice and become something like a mother and daughter and here starts the most beautiful relationship in history.**__"_

Edna feels Blair s hand moves. "_**Those are the most wonderful words I have ever heard mother.**__"_ The housemother can hardly believe her ears. "_**Blair did you just call me….?**__" _The blond girl smiles at her. "_**Yes. I called you mother, because for me you are the strong mother figure I never had. Monica was always a play pal but she did not raise me. You did, with your nurture and guidance. Do you know that, until you arrived here, i had never even been punished before? You changed that by not putting up with my bratty behaviour. You taught me a few good lessons and I am always grateful to you. I love you so much….**__" _ Edna is deeply touched and holds the girl very tightly. **"**_**I love you too baby and I want to adopt you**__….."_ At this moment Jo, Natalie and Tootie walk inside. When they see the look of adoration Edna Garret and Blair have for each other they decide not to interrupt and wait outside.

**The fall. 1981.**Today it is Edna s 53th birthday party. She and Blair walk arm in arm. **"**_**Are you happy on your special day mother?"**_ Edna Garret caresses the girl s cheek. At that moment they hear the phone ring. **"**_**I will get it Mrs. G!**__" _Jo picks up the phone. _**"Take care.**__" _Blair notices Jo worried look on her face. "_**Who was this on the phone Jo?**__"_ The brunette is almost in tears. "_**Your mother is sick Blair. She has cancer.**__" _The blond girl blanches. _**"Are you sure honey? Monica is so young. She is only in her mid- thirties…**__." _ Edna exclaims. **"**_**I need to see her right away!"**_ cries Blair terrified. "_**Shall I drive you to your parent s house darling?"**_The warm red haired woman takes the young girl s hand in hers. _**"Yes, please."**_Blair cries softly.

**Inside Edna s car.** **"**_**Did you know that my mother was barely 20 when she had me? I think that is maybe why I was not raised properly until you came into my life. Monica was way too young to look after a baby…**__." _Blair s voice is barely audible. **"**_**Honey I know I am years ahead of you and your mother but that does not give her the excuse to neglect you; I was 21 when I had my 1**__**st**__** son too, but I was a firm mother.**__" _The debutante rests her head into her new mother s chest. "_**I cannot lose her Mrs. Garret….**__"_ Edna kisses the girl s cheek. _**"I am here with you, baby.**__" _

**At the Warners luxurious mansion.**Blair runs into her mother s arms when she sees her. "_**Mother I have missed you so!**__" _Monica holds her daughter tightly giving Edna a cold glance. **"**_**Would you mind leaving us alone?**__"_ the red haired lady leaves the room. **"**_**Finally I get to see you alone without that housemother of yours!**__"_ blurts Monica. **"**_**Mother Mrs. Garret is now my 2d mother.**__"_ Blair is serious. **"**_**Why am I not surprised? After all you love her more than me!"**_Monica is jealous. **"**_**Mother, Mrs. Garret is for me the mother I always dreamt to have. She has a strong personality and is very kind. I love her very dearly.**__" _Blair could no longer deny how passionate her love for her guardian was. _**"I should have known better. I am sorry I have failed you Blair. You are a very spoiled and bratty girl because of me.**__" _Monica is angry. _**"I have many faults mother but I am trying to become a better person".**_

Monica is amazed by how much her daughter has grown over the past 2 years. She calls the housemother. "_**I apologize for my behaviour earlier on, and I want you to know that I am forever at your debt for raising my only daughter so well. I am amazed by how much Blair has grown.**__"_ The fiery red haired lady takes her new daughter s hands. "_**Blair is for me the daughter I have always longed to have. I have 2 sons but I love Blair as if she was my own flesh and blood."**_ Monica is in tears. "_**Take her with you and teach her more about life, but let me have her sometimes too.**__"_ Blair hugs Monica tightly**. "**_**Mother I love you too. You are part of me.**__" _Edna clears her throat. **"**_**Why don t you spend the week with Monica honey?"**_Blair embraces her guardian. **"**_**I will. Thank you…**__." _Edna Garret leaves the Warner's mansion and returns to Eastland with mixed feelings….


End file.
